


It's not just monkeys.

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hiding, M/M, Smut, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are at the zoo and it's kinda boring and they find another way to entertain themselves, or at least Harry and Louis do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not just monkeys.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I went to the zoo recently and this came from it. Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @GagaRectioner

"Lou, Lou! Look at those monkeys!", yelled Harry at his boyfriend. He jumped up and down and pointed at a pair of black gorillas that were running around each other in their cage. Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Saw them, Haz." "Oh come on, Lou.", pouted Harry as he shook Louis' arm. "You've been moping all day." "I know", sighed Louis. "I'm sorry love, I guess I didn't imagine us doing this on our day off." "Well, you didn't have any better ideas, so..." "Which means I wanted to stay in bed all day to fuck you.", muttered Louis. "What did you say?", asked Harry distracted, eyes on the monkeys. "Oh nothing love, nothing." Louis sighed again. It was bad enough he had to spend the entire day in the zoo, let alone have his boyfriend pay more attention to some fucking monkey than him. Yes, he might be a bit childish. But he didn't care. He wanted to spend the few free time they had with Harry, just Harry. Just the two of them. "Come on lad", said Niall as he smacked him lightly on the back. "Let's go on." Louis supressed the urge to roll his eyes again and just nodded. Yes, the other guys were there too. Because it's not like he and Harry could just walk into the zoo alone. Luckily it wasn't that busy today. The grey and sometimes wet weather probably had something to do with that. At that moment there were a few little girls asking if they could 'pwease' have their 'otograf', so he gritted his teeth and put on his best smile. 

About an hour later, Louis was really fucking tired of it all. It kept raining, so all the animals were inside. They kept going from empty cage to empty cage with an umbrella and it's not like their pants and shoes stayed dry. And Harry did nothing but look at his zoo map and fantasize about what he was gonna get from the gift shop. When he saw an arrow with the word 'toilet' on it, he grabbed his chance. He pointed at the arrow, shouted "Be back soon!" and sprinted towards the toilets. Arriving there, he outed a sigh of relief. He got into a stall, pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet. Yes, he liked to sit on the toilet when he was tired, thank you very much. He was just done peeing and shaking the excess drops from his willy, when he heard a: "Lou? Lou, you in here?". "Yeah, I'm here.", said Louis quietly. He heard Harry walking towards his stall. "Unlock the door." "Who says I'm done yet?" He heard a 'bang', apparently Harry hit the door. "Open it anyway.", he said lowly. Louis unlocked the door, still sitting on the toilet. Harry came in and immediately locked the door behind him. He turned around to face Louis, who happened to be looking at the floor at that moment. "Not much room in here now.", he said. There was no answer, so he looked up to Harry's face. Uh-oh... his boyfriend looked gorgeous, as usual, of course, but he didn't look at all happy. He looked angry, his eyes were darkened and his lips were pursed. "Ehh... you okay, Haz?", asked Louis carefully. "No, I'm not okay actually.", gritted Harry.

"Here I am, trying to give us a fun day out, and all you do is mope and pout and then run away." "B-but you did nothing but look at the animals." "We're. At. The. Zoo.", said Harry through his teeth. "Yes, of course you're more fun to look at Lou, but is it so weird to look at animals when we're at the fucking ZOO?!", Harry almost shouted. Louis stared at the floor for a moment. "I-I'm sorry Haz.", he said softly. He looked up to Harry's still pretty angry-looking face. Louis wasn't usually one to back down or shut up, but he could make an exception for his boyfriend. Besides, Harry could be pretty scary when he was angry. With his dark green eyes and his low voice. Not to mention he was pretty tall and strong. Stronger than Louis, even though he'd never admit it. He wouldn't hurt Louis, or anyone for that matter, but he was pretty in this moment intimitading none the less. "Can I make it up to you?", asked Louis sweetly. "Yes." Louis stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He started to whisper seductively: "Okay, tonight at ho-" "No.", said Harry harshly. "I want it now." Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, you want what now?" "Make up to me now." Louis blinked. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? "How do you want me to make up to you?" Harry looked him straight in the eyes when saying: "Suck me." "What? I know it's not busy, but someone could walk in here any minute." Harry grapped his upper arms, sending a shiver down Louis' spine. Harry was almost never rough with him, but when he was...  
"You wanted to make up to me, didn't you? So suck me. Right here.", said Harry harshly.

Louis swallowed. It was a risk... but that actually turned him on beyond belief. Harry looked down and smirked a little. "Don't act like you don't want it." Louis had forgotten his pants and boxers were down to his ankles. His dick had decided to go a bit harder and betray him. He nodded, closed the toilet lit and sat down, shivering slightly from the cold material against his bottom. He looked up at Harry, and never broke eye contact as he unzipped his pants. He pulled his way too skinny for his liking jeans down, along with his boxers. To his suprise, Harry's dick was fully hard. Louis smirked a bit. "This turns you on, doesn't it?", he asked. "Shut up Lou.", was the answer. Louis shrugged. He could deal with Harry's attitude, as long as he could have his dick in his mouth. His mouth already started watering when he though about it. He quickly took his shirt off, suspecting it might get a bit messy. He started giving butterfly kisses along the shaft of his cock. He could feel the thick veins in Harry's cock with his lips. He then proceeded with giving it little licks, almost like a pretty little kitten, licking milk out of a bowl. Harry pulled is head back and looked down. "No teasing.", he said curtly. No teasing, alright. He could do that. He licked a fat stripe from the base of Harry's cock to his head, sucking it hard into his mouth. He felt it leaking a few drops of precum on his tongue and he licked it up, hungrily. Harry moaned above him. Louis decided not to waste any more time and started bobbing his head up and down, grabbing Harry's cock firmer in his right hand. "Yeah... 's good." muttered Harry. "Like that, go on." Louis happily obliged. His spit and Harry's precum made a nice, delicious sort of lube so Louis lips slided easily over Harry's shaft. "T-take it all.", moaned Harry lowly. Louis smiled around his dick. Harry knew he could take him completely. He removed his hand and slowly let his mouth glide further over Harry's fat cock. He breathed through his nose, focusing on the pleasure he knew he was giving his lover. Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and breathed heavily. "Fuck you're so good." Louis hummed and went further down. The head of Harry's cock reached the back of his throath, and he took a moment to breathe steadily. Harry stroked his hair and he looked up. "You're so good, Lou.", whispered Harry. "Taking my cock so well in that pretty mouth of yours." Louis couldn't help but close his eyes and grab his own dick at Harry's words. 

It was rock hard and slick with precum. Louis moaned around Harry's cock as he slowly stroked himself. "Don't forget about me, Lou." Louis' eyes fluttered open and he nodded. He took a good breath and swallowed Harry's dick. He gagged lightly as he reached Harry's pubes with his nose and Harry moaned louldy. "L-look at me babe.", said Harry. Louis obeyed, hand still lazily stroking his own cock. "Look at you.", said Harry. "Look how pretty you are, with your cheeks flushed, eyes watering and perfect lips around my cock. You're so fucking beautiful, Lou." Louis moaned, pulled back a little and started rapidly bobbing his head up and down on Harry's dick. Harry pulled his hair and panted loudly, shallowly fucking into Louis' mouth. "Fuck Lou", he breathed, voice cracking a little. "Hmng", moaned Louis with his mouth full of cock, the wet sounds of his mouth and Harry's dick, his own hand and the thought they were doing this in public driving him insane. Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Are you okay?" Harry's eyes went giant. "Pull your legs up!", he whispered hastily at Louis. Louis crossed his legs on the toilet. "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm okay.", he said to the stranger that was now approaching the door. "You sure?", asked the man that stopped at their stall. "It sounds like you're in some serious pain there." Harry was unable to speak for a second, because Louis had in fact never stopped sucking him. "Y-yeah. I.. I hit my toe.", said Harry quickly. "Oh, yes, that can hurt.", said the man seriously. "I remember a few weeks ago, I-" "I'm sorry", said Harry desperatly, Louis head bobbing up and down on his dick. "Would you mind? I-I'm *fuck* trying to... you know?" Louis started stroking himself faster. Perverted as it may be, this situation turned him on so much he could barely believe it. "Oh yeah, yeah sure boy." said the older sounding man. "I'll get out of your hair now." "Okay t-thanks.", panted Harry, biting his fist inbetween words to stop himself from moaning or shouting. "No problem, son. Stay safe." 

They barely heard the door closing when Harry shouted "Fuck LOU" and started fucking hard into his mouth. Louis gagged a little, but he loved it. He loved Harry's taste, the way he felt on his tongue. The way he moaned and panted and said his name. He sucked hard and jerked himself hard and it was all a bit messy and blurry. Neither of them cared, they were too far gone. "Fuck fuck fuck", panted Harry "Look at me" Louis looked up at the most beautiful sight; Harry biting his lip, eyes dark and cheeks red. And like that, Harry closed his eyes and Louis could feel his cum on his tongue. He swallowed greedily as Harry repeatedly shouted his name and pulled his hair. He could feel a bit of Harry's cum run out the corner of his mouth and he loved how dirty it made him feel. He gave himself a few quick jerks and came hard, moaning around Harry's half-hard dick. He felt his cum shooting on his tummy and chest. "Fuck yes Lou." whispered Harry, shallowly thrusting and coming down from his high. Louis finally removed his mouth from Harry's cock, jaw only slightly aching. He wiped the cum of his chin and licked his finger. Harry smirked. "You're so dirty, Lou." "I'm dirty?", said Louis. "I'm not the one that wanted to get sucked off in a toilet at the zoo." Harry giggled while pulling his pants up. "I don't hear you complaining, though." They cleaned Louis up as good as they good with toilet paper and cold water from the tap. Outside, the rain had finally stopped and replaced itself with sunshine. "Well there's something I'll definitely won't complain about.", said Louis, gesturing towards the sunshine. "Come on then.", said Harry, taking his arm. "There's still some raccoons and llama's waiting for us." Louis sighed, but he didn't complain. He definitely felt a lot better than before, with Harry showing him once again what mattered most. He could look at some fucking raccoons and llama's, knowing he could fuck Harry silly when they got home later. That wasn't too bad at all. Even with Liam, Niall and Zayn giving him those smirks, probably knowing what they did when they were gone for so long. Harry's smile and winks every now and then made everything right.  
Louis might just about buy every stuffed animal in the gift shop for his pretty, adorable and sometimes (which he really didn't mind) bossy boyfriend.


End file.
